Draco observador
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Draco también sabe observar.


Los personajes y todo el universo de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, son de JKRowling, yo solo me entretengo con una pequeña porción...

 **Draco también es un buen observador**

La maldición golpeó al auror de lleno en el pecho, succionó el aire de sus pulmones y lo tiró hacia atrás. No hubo más suelo, ni techo, ni colores, ni sonidos.

* * *

El sanador hizo rotar su cuello suavemente, para un lado y después para el otro. Estaba agotado, molido; había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba despierto. Miró su taza de café tibio -intomable-, la apoyó en la mesa justo a tiempo, de otro modo, por el sobresalto que le produjo el patronus en forma de ave plateada, la hubiese tirado al piso o sobre su túnica verde.

\- ¡Sanador Malfoy, lo necesito en emergencias...tengo una víctima de la maldición _Lapidem...!_

Corrió por el pasillo hacia la entrada del ala de emergencias y las personas que vio en las cercanías casi lograron detenerlo: aurores.

 _Por favor, que no sea Harry, por favor, Harry no, por favor..._

Entró a la sala con la varita en la mano, interiormente aterrorizado.

\- ¿Qué tenemos? -Preguntó, y se obligó a mirar la camilla y al paciente.

-Es un auror, víctima de Lapidem ...y no logro detenerla.

Era Weasley, el auror de la camilla era el mejor amigo de su esposo. No perdió un momento más y se puso a trabajar para detener la maldición que avanzaba, transformando en piedra los músculos del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

* * *

 _Un enorme peso había caído sobre él...la presión sobre su cuerpo era insoportable. Parecía que Iba a explotar._

 _Estaba oscuro. Trató de tragar y la lengua no le respondió...se sentía morir. Iba a morir, estaba seguro... ya no vería a Hermione, no conocería al hijo que esperaban, no le diría a Harry que querían que fuera el padrino... ¿Malfoy?_

* * *

Draco conjuró un campo protector sobre el corazón y el cerebro del auror, mientras el equipo del sanador Richardson trabajaba para contrarrestar la maldición.

\- ¡Vamos, Weasley, lucha! -Susurraba, casi al oído del paciente.

 _¡Vamos Comadreja, ayúdanos! Harry no soportaría perderte, no le hagas eso a tu amigo...ya ha perdido a demasiadas personas queridas._

\- ¡Vamos, Weasley! ¿Quién me ayudará a cuidar de Harry si te mueres? ¡Vamos, hombre, lucha y reacciona!

Draco casi gritaba, no notó el momento en el que había pasado a expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, alentando al pelirrojo; levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa cansada de Charles Richardson.

-Puede quitar el campo protector, sanador Malfoy...buen trabajo-.

Lentamente, dejó que el cuerpo de Weasley retomara sus funciones, sonrojado, y aliviado más allá de las palabras.

* * *

-Te escuché, ¿sabes?

Draco giró, con la mano en el picaporte, para mirar al auror.

Ron sonrió, y continuó.

-Tienes razón, hacemos un buen equipo cuidando a Harry...-esperó, observando cómo el sanador, sorprendido, buscaba las palabras para responderle.

-Sí...lo somos...Recupérate bien, Comadreja...por Harry y por Hermione.

-Gracias, hurón. Te debo una.

Draco lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que también te debo varias...soy un buen observador -dijo, y salió.

Ron cerró los ojos, decidiendo que aprobaría la sugerencia de Hermione, Harry sería el padrino de su primer hijo, y Draco del segundo. Después de todo, el Hurón había superado todas sus objeciones, había salido airoso de su puntillosa costumbre de observar: había resultado ser un muy buen amigo.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 13 de diciembre de 2016 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Aviso:**

 _No he dejado mis historias, ninguna; a pesar de las apariencias._

 _Esta escena me surgió mientras esperaba a que atendieran mi pulgar luxado...y quise regalársela a ustedes, que me siguen esperando, a modo de un contrito pedido de perdón y de paciencia._

 _ **Me llegó el dato de que están subiendo mis historias en wattpad, como propias...otra vez.**_

 _Les pido que, si las ven, las comenten con el link de ffnet, porque es el único sitio donde subo mi trabajo. Respeto profundamente el trabajo ajeno, y me da lástima -y me molesta-, que no respeten el mío._

 _Un saludo agradecido,_

 _Dulzura Letal_


End file.
